


In the Claws of a Dragon

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Series: Flashwaveweek2017 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Chance Meetings, Curiosity, Cute, Dragons, FlashWave Week 2017, Flying, M/M, Rescue, Rogues (mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: Mick Rory can honestly say the fire he expected to die in was definitely -not- dragon-fire.





	In the Claws of a Dragon

The first thing Mick thought of when he hear a distance roar and saw the burns on the ground, was that he was definitely going to die a fiery death. Although, contrary to how Len had remarked, “You're going to get yourself killed one day if you keep playing with fire”, he was pretty sure he was going to be burned alive in dragon fire. _Dragon fire._ ...At least it was an epic way to die.

Not that he wasn't going to be able to escape. It was possible he could. Or at least, he'd thought so until a dragon with dark silver scales and black horns and claws barreled through the trees with a hiss. It easily towered over him, and.. Yep, he was probably going to die. Still an epic way to go though.

Len was going to say, “I told you so.” At least, he wasn't going to be around for the Rogue leader to bring it up every single time he made a mistake.

The dark silver dragon seemed to smirk at him as he readied himself to fight to the death. Yes, he knew he couldn't hold a candle compared to the fire-breather, but he'd never let an impossible challenge stop him. Hopefully, Len'd be impressed.

Just as the dragon was about to lash out at him, the trees rustled and split as another dragon, smaller in size with red scales and golden horns and claws, dashed into the middle of Mick and the dragon who was about to him. He thought that he'd have to fight against two of them for a moment, but then the red dragon looked at him with green, golden eyes and something passed over its face.

Mick wasn't sure why he was entranced with the new dragon, but there was something about it that drew him in. It made his breath catch in his throat, his stomach roll over with something he'd never felt before.

And then the dragon turned its back to him, eyes narrowing at the silver dragon and letting out a fierce growl. The silver dragon raised its eyebrows, slightly surprised, but quickly crouched with its sharp teeth more than ready and willing to dispose of the smaller one. And, boy, was the red dragon smaller. It reminded Mick of a cat trying to fight with a mountain lion. With the red dragon's tail flicking to and fro in preparation, Mick didn't think it was a far off comparison.

Without a second to spare, he dodged as suddenly a tail came lashing out in his direction, twin roars cutting into the silent atmosphere. Mick winced as a tree shattered until the scaled tail. This was going to be one Hell of a fight. One that he'd prefer to watch from a distance.

The two dragons met with such ferocity that Mick swears he's watching the gods in dragon form, the two sides warring over who will win, and who will be lunch. Mick's hoping it won't be him.

A tree falls dangerously close to him and the red dragon's head jerks towards him, tail swinging out and slapping the tree away from him. The dragon inspects him for a moment, large eyes washing over his body in a way that makes Mick think he's trying to ensure that he's safe. Why would a dragon care about his safety though?

The silver dragon screeches and leaps at the red dragon, claws digging into the vulnerable skin of the red dragon and forcing him onto the dirt. The red dragon squirms, claws sliding over the silver scales trying to get free. Crimson blood seeps onto its red scales, turning them even redder and Mick can't stand all the red.

Grabbing a huge stone, the first one his eyes landed on, he picked it up and chucked it as hard as he cut, hitting the silver dragon in the forehead. “Hey!” he yelled as the silver dragon flinched and shook his head. “Over here, you fucker!”

The dragon hissed, smoke creeping out from its teeth as it stared at Mick like its own personal snack. Mick had about one second to move, and damn if he didn't move faster than he'd ever moved in his life. Even faster than that time Len'd fucked with the yakuza, and they had to flee with bullets flying at them. Right where he stood, flames erupting, bathing the land in fire. It was a beautiful sight, even if it might be the very thing that would end up killing him.

Distracted by Mick, the red dragon threw out its wings, hitting the silver one in the face and making it stumble away. Free, the red dragon blew fire into the face of its attacker, making the silver dragon shriek in pain.

Mick felt the world freeze as the red dragon turned to him. He blinked and suddenly the air left his lung as he felt claws grab his arms and pull him into the air. _'Oh shit!'_ He hadn't really noticed the wings before, but it was hard not to when that's all that stood between them and the increasingly distant ground. They were big, red and had golden flecks in them that made them glitter in the sunlight.

It was an inspiring sight. Mick was instantly drawn to this dragon. He was dragon to the smell of charcoal that mixed with something sweet like honey, the way the warmth trickled from its claws into his skin. He wanted to know more, to see more. “Hey!” Mick yelled above the wind, reaching up to tap the claws.

The dragon looked down, confused. It was an adorable sight. “Can you talk?” He'd heard the rumors of their intelligence, but he'd never had the chance to get actual evidence…

“We can,” it – _he_ spoke, voice soft. Mick liked his voice, wanted to hear it more.

“What's your name?” he called up to the dragon.

The dragon tilted his head, letting out a puff of smoke when a bird came a little too close. He seemed to enjoy startling the bird. “Barry,” the dragon replied. “My name is Barry.”

Mick snorted, amused. _Barry?_ That seemed like such an ordinary name for a _dragon._ “Is that amusing to you, human?” Barry questioned. “I could always drop you, you know.”

Raising an eyebrow at him, he called back up, “I know we've just met and all, Doll, but somehow I doubt you'd do that.”

The claws around Mick tensed, but he wasn't concerned. He was as good a judge of character as Len, and dragons had character too. At least, that's what he was finding out. He was proven right when the claws relaxed, holding steady. “No, I wouldn't. But I could. It's a possibility,” Barry stumbled over his words, wings stuttering. “I could be devious too, human.”

“Somehow, I doubt that,” Mick murmured, almost low enough that he thought Barry wouldn't be able to hear him, but it seemed like his hearing was as exceptional as he was when he heard the dragon chuckle.

“Perhaps not,” Barry admitted. “I could try though.”

Mick went quiet as his mind pondered his situation, truly pondered it. It wasn't like he'd had time between almost being roasted alive and then being saved by a cat-like dragon. Len was never going to believe him.

“Are you okay, human?” Barry's concerned voice snapped him out of his head.

“Yeah,” Mick replied, fingers reaching up to stroke the claws that held him tightly. “And it's Mick.”

“What's 'Mick'?”

“My name. My name's Mick,” Mick told him over the wind.

Barry went silent for a little while, making Mick sweat over anything his brain could come up with. He hadn't said anything wrong had he? Was it that he'd started stroking his claws? Was that weird?

“...Landing.” And down they went, gliding into a valley enclosed in lush, green mountains. Barry sets them down beside a lake with water so clear, Mick can see the bottom, can see the fish swimming beneath the surface.

Finally on solid ground, Mick thinks things are going to get moving, but all that happens is the dragon scuffs its claws in the ground, looking all too painfully awkward. Obviously, Mick is going to have to speak up if he wants Barry to talk to him anymore. “Why'd you save me?” - because that was a question that definitely had an answer.

Barry looks up, one claw on his snout in the action of scratching his jaw and looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Mick bites his lip, because damn if that wasn't an absolutely adorable look on him. _And something is wrong. Why is he thinking of a dragon as 'adorable'?_

“I..didn't,” Barry refutes, but there's something about the shuffling of his wings and the left jutting of his tail that make Mick give him a flat stare. It doesn't take a genius to figure out he's lying.

Wings drooping, Barry admits, “Okay, I did. I've… seen you before, on the outskirts of the land when I was flying. You passed by a few days ago with a group of other humans and some boxes that smelled of gems.”

'Len…'

“I liked the way you tended to a wounded fawn,” Barry continues. “No one really stops to help the young creatures that end up trapped at a human's hand, so… when I...” His snout and cheekbones turn a bit redder. “When I smelled your scent amongst our lands, I raced to find you.” He looked at his claws with embarrassment.

“Woodword isn't kind to humans.” Barry tilts his head. “Actually, he isn't kind to anyone, except Iris. He already hates my guts, so what's one more reason.” He shrugged.

“..Thank you, Doll.”

Barry ducked his head. “I can take you back to your land now. I'm sure your human group is missing you,” he offered.

Mick considered it. He'd have to go home eventually. At least to stop Len from slicing a line through everyone he meets to find him. No one wanted to be on Len's bad side. But that was eventually. How often would he get the chance to meet with a dragon that he felt instantly drawn to?

“Okay,” Mick finally said. Barry's head fell with disappointment. “How about you show me around first? Then you can take me back for a bit. I have a feeling I'm going to be coming back soon anyways.”

Barry's eyes lit up, golden flecks sparkling like the stars in them. _Damn,_ Mick's doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I did on this one. I'm going to try and do two more days, but it's going to be a little hectic (what with busy things going on). No promises for two more, but I definitely want to try, because I have a lovely idea for the free day.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
